The present invention relates to a mattress, and more particularly to a mattress with multiple massage units concealed within, so that the one mattress is functional to massage users only when needed. When not being used for massage, the mattress functions as a regular mattress for sleeping.
In today's modern, sedentary life style, people are spending more time sitting in their offices, or at desks, working on computers or performing other tedious work. Hours of sitting can cause sore, stiff limbs and back pain. Massage is a helpful remedy to relieve such maladies. However, as work days lengthen and budgets tighten, the time and resources required for receiving a massage have become increasingly scarce, leading a general reduction in feelings of health and well-being.
The need for massage to relieve muscle tension and soreness is increasing. Many types of massage devices have been developed and are marketed to enable general consumers to more conveniently treat their sore, stiff limbs and back pain at home. Among these devices, there are large-sized massage lounges and small-sized massage rods.
Some massage mattresses and mats have been constructed by offering a conventional mattress configured with one or more massage units that are fixedly mounted. In one configuration, compression bags attached to the exterior top surface of a pad inflate and protrude into the air around a user's limbs. Such compression bags may offer massage benefits but are not conducive to normal sleep. For example, for such a pad to function, the pad has to be above the mattress surface and cannot be covered with a standard mattress sheet. These pads are not conducive to the long term comfort required for restful hours of sleep.
Another type of mattress and pad has been constructed of hard rollers that run under the mattress or pad covering. While perhaps useful for short periods, the hard, protruding rollers do not offer a long term solution to massage that can performed while one is asleep. Some users have reported bruising and inability to sleep due to the intrusive design of the rollers.
A third type of mattress has been configured by combining one or more vibrating massage units to the mattress or bed frame. This solution does little to provide actual massage relief. In addition to the ineffectiveness of the massage, the constant buzzing and vibration can hinder restful sleep.
A massage mattress, as described herein, may be the most desirable since a user needs only to lie on the mattress to have the whole body well massaged. Additional time traveling to and receiving a massage is not needed when a person can merge that treatment with the time spent sleeping in his own bed. The massage mattress described is also well suited for the aged and sick since the massage movements disclosed can help reduce the probability of bedsores by automatically moving pressure points and increasing circulation.